


Understanding

by SweetScentences



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post Season 2, Tumblr Prompt, like right after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScentences/pseuds/SweetScentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lexa,” Her words are lost to the wind, but Clarke pleads that her whisper will carry. Prays that it will reach her.<br/>“I just really need to have you here right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovley! so this is a little tiny something i wrote from a tumblr prompt, i hope you like it 
> 
> *note- this isnt beta'd or proof read. if there's a mistake please let me know and ill fix it*
> 
> (if you ever want to stop by and chat or whatever my url is marvel-at-100-demigods.tumblr.com )

It’s been three days. Three days since ‘salvation’. Three days since massacre. Three days since Clarke gave up her soul with the pull of a lever. 

It’s been decades for Clarke. Years since she marched away from the camp. It was ages ago that she climbed the tree, hoping to leave some of her guilt on the ground. But it followed her, clawing up the branches after her. 

It’s sitting on her chest now, crushing her lungs. She can barley breathe as she looks up into the sky knowing this is the closest she will ever be to heaven. 

Her throat is raw from crying. Her arms are covered in scratches, nail marks from when she tried to hold herself. Tried to pretend she was being held by someone else. But it was a lie. No matter how much she wanted to, Clarke couldn’t believe it any more than the idea that someone would ever want to hold a monster like her. 

Her hands are too covered in death. She had been naïve, thinking that she could save everyone. 

Bellamy had tried to comfort her, to tell her that he was as guilty as her, but that would never be true. She had lead him, she had lead all of them, down a path of blood and gore. 

Clarke tells herself she deserves this pain. She doesn’t deserve comfort. She doesn’t deserve love. 

Love is weakness.

Her head snaps up, and she has to stop herself from looking for her. From looking for her voice. A different ache settles over Clarke’s heart and she bites her lips. 

They’re tingling. Not from the scrape of her teeth, but from a memory. One strong hand holding her waist, the other gentle as it cradled her cheek. Warmth spreads beneath Clarke’s skin, chasing away the numbness that had settled over it. She feels more alive than she has in days. Her heart is beating, and it twists, forcing tears to her eyes. 

Before she can stop herself, she’s crying. Memories ripping sobs from her chest. But its not the bodies, not the blood that are haunting her. It’s brown hair, and bright eyes. Clarke can hear her voice. Strong and understanding. 

Not blaming. Not pitying. Understanding.

But more than anything else, Clarke sees her smile. Soft and secret, seen by so few.

Clarke had seen it, she had felt it against her lips. 

And she’d never forget it. 

Angry red lines spread beneath Clarke’s nails as she clutches her own shoulders. Her head falls back against the tree, bark snagging her hair. 

She hasn’t spoken since she left, and when she does her voice tears at her throat. 

“Lexa,”

Her words are lost to the wind, but Clarke pleads that her whisper will carry. Prays that it will reach her. 

“I just really need to have you here right now."


End file.
